leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azir/Background
Lore |render = |gender = Male |race = Bestial Guardian (Falcon) |birthplace = |residence = Shurima |occupation = Emperor of Shurima |faction = Shurima |allies = |friends = |rivals = }}An oft-repeated legend stirs in the desert of Shurima. The swirling sands carry rumors of the ancient emperor Azir, somehow returned. Once a mortal man blinded by his own hubris, Azir has recently returned as an Ascended being with unmatched dominion over the burning sands. He seeks to restore Shurima to its former glory, but some dispute his right to rule them. Azir's power, however, is undeniable.27 August 2014, PBE - Azir Lore Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon resurrecting a tower with * * * * * * * * * ;Upon killing the * * * ;Upon killing * * * ;Upon killing * * * * ;Upon casting * ;Upon dying * * ;Uncategorized * ''"I will shift as the sands." * "May the sands of Shurima always be under our feet," * "I am Shurima's vision." * "I will be reborn." * "Emperors never die." * "An idol of greatness." * "Nothing is beyond my reach." * "Shuriman sands flow ever in our favour." * "Time itself serves Shurima." * "The bounty of Shurima still flows." * "My city lives on." * "You cannot topple Shurima." * "Rise again!" * "Return from the sands." * "Shurima is never lost." * "The light of Shurima." * "Trust in my vision." Relations * He and are enemies due to reckless magic causing a massive war. claims to be an "ascended being" and therefore may be jealous. * Due to exploration of the Shurima Desert and robbing an amulet from a pyramid there, it is likely is not entirely fond of him. * is also disliked for her graverobbing. as well, being a companion in her escapades. * is from Ancient Shurima, while and are bestial guardians who lived outside of Runeterra (Azir is not related to the bestial guardians). However, is presently in the "crumbling ruins of the Shurima Desert" because it is the place in Runeterra most similar to his home, meaning he is in the same place where awakened. * Although should have no knowledge of , but he has a specific ingame taunt which says: "Renekton, once a noble warrior, now naught but a mad beast." Meaning it is very likely has spoken with (Since it is 's duty to neutralize Renekton, it is very likely he would share this information), whom he presently shares the same living space with, the "Shurima Desert". References Category:Champion backgrounds